hellriderfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Lupus
Logan Lupus is a Eurasian wolf shapeshifter and is Wolfgang's, Shadow's, Libby's and Whitney's first cousin and is a distant cousin of Kyle and Ria. It is later revealed he is the illegitimate son of Adolphus Hellock. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Personality Logan is a morally ambiguous person throughout the series. He is calculating and lives by his own rules - much like his cousin Shadow - due to having taken care of himself for most of his life and having to set his own boundaries and rules. He shares Shadow's love of horror films - although is not scared of them and tends to laugh through them unlike the latter, who just tends to sit there and stare forcing his eyes wide open to stay awake. ' Human form' Logan has two personalities and is very hot-tempered. When he loses his temper, it triggers his other personality, his "dark" side. When like this, he is violent, unpredictable, dangerous, rude, perverted, crude, aggressive, insane, reckless, hot-tempered, vicious, cruel, spiteful, illogical and possibly sociopathic. His personality in this state resembles his father's and his cousin Wolfgang's "hidden" personality. His normal personality, the "light" side of him, is said to be his true personality. Normally, he is kind, friendly and rather quirky and strange. His emotions are like a mood ring, often snapping and changing; he is unpredictable. When he is depressed, he is very dark and will even cut to ease the pain. He is very emotional and tends to explode if he bottles them up for too long, often needing to let his "dark" side come out. This hints that he might have a personality disorder of some kind - perhaps even a multiple personality disorder, although this is the only sign he exhibits as of possibly having one. Generally, he is (unintentionally) funny and often is in a daydream. He has a habit of having his earphones in regularly, but without his music too loud so that he can still hear his friends. He is very polite and courteous in usual circumstances and can be a lot of fun to be around. Strangely, out of the two of them - he is the emo - although this completely contradicts Whitney's first judgment of them. He likes emo fashions and styles and is a rather eccentic guy, wearing stuff no one else would ever wear. Even though he is classed as an emo, he is very expressive and doesn't care what others think, often daydreaming too much to care. Logan, like most Hellocks, is a natural genius and is one of the most intelligent people in the year - along with Shadow, Wolfgang and Kyle (the latter if which could do even better if he put in the effort.) Out of the group, he's one of the most intelligent along with Shadow, Wolfgang, Whitney, Kyle, Ria and Sapphire - until Texas comes along, then she's on par with them too. Logan suffers from low self-esteem - which could be part of the reason why he self-harms and smokes - which also helps him ease stress. He has neurotic tendencies and tends to panic a lot in situations. He suffers anxiety when it's near exams, unlike Shadow who remains unfazed - although he finds no problem in confiding his feelings. Unlike his cousin is on the outside, Logan will show on the outside if he is hurt. He is sensitive and emotional. When he's angry, he's angry. When he's happy, he's happy. However, when he's sad, he's sad.When something traumatic happens to him, he can become so depressed and angry and become a completely sociopathic kind-of person. But he will happily confide in people, which often makes him feel better. Logan displays some rather psychopathic/sociopathic tendencies (more so when he's dark, especially his sociopathic side) and is more subject to insanity like Rama is than say Shadow is. But Logan can display amazing strength when he pulls himself out of the madness. He can be brave and is more than willing to fight. He is cunning, quick and calculating in battles. His loyalties are often questioned by his friends, and he is rather hurt when he is abandoned by almost everyone and banished for being made to spy on them for his father. Though not necessarily intentionally disloyal, he will fight whoever he thinks is in the wrong. This will end up with him clashing with his friends, as some of his morals are different to his friends e.g. he thinks Shadow should join Wolfgang in order to be with the winning side so that he doesn't get killed rather than fight for what he believes in. At first he refuses to go against his father, but his secret love for Texas allows him to choose his loyalties and redeem himself. This isn't revealed till the last book, where he sacrifices himself for his cousin because he wants to be with Texas forever. Logan is rather athletic, and actually becomes the strongest out of the wolves once he's older. As he gets older he begins to become more confident and stops self-harming and smoking to ease stress. Logan is a rather morally ambiguous character who is a law unto himself - he's unpredictable and can turn on you in a snap if he wants. At the end, he sits on the fence - he is neither good nor bad.